monsaventinusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Index
] www.novaroma.org COMMUNITY PAGES PORTAL Aventine | Caelian | Campus Martius | Capitoline | Esquiline Forum | Palatine | Quirinal | Trans Tiberim | Viminal Welcome to the Forum Romanum! * Forum Romanum ~ The Nova Roma Main List * The Rostra ~ The Nova Roma Announcement List * Tabularium ~ The Nova Roma Repository of Laws * Basilica Aemeliae ~ This is Office of the Curule Aediles of Nova Roma. * Aedes Venus et Roma ~ This is the Historical Center (Annals) of Nova Roma. * Basilica Iuliae ~ This is Legal Center and Office of the Praetors of Nova Roma. * Basilica of Maxentius ~ This is the Publications Center of Nova Roma, housing Vox Romana, the Aquila newsletter, the Nova Roma Press, Book Club, and Publications Staff * Comitium ~ Forums of the Comitia Centuriata, Comitia Curiata and Comitia Plebis Tributa of Nova Roma * Curia ~ Houses the Senate of Nova Roma * Atrium Libertatis ~ Office of the Censors of Nova Roma * Miliarium Aureum ~ Guide to the Provinciae of Nova Roma * Templum Castoris et Pollicis ~ The temple of Castor and Pollux was built in 484 BC by the dictator Aulus Postumus, to express his thanks to the defenders of the city for the victory of his father against the Latini and the Tarquinii. The temple not only had a religious function. It was used for military ceremonies and specific public announcements but also for some special rituals of the Senate. According to Cicero the rooms were full of them all day, all these senators discussing serious matters. Here, it is the official discussion list for Nova Roma Senators. * Templum Vestae ~ Temple of the Vestal Virgins * Atrium Vestae ~ Home of the Vestal Virgins * Templum Concordiae ~ In classical times this temple was a museum rather than a temple. Numerous pictures and sculptures of famous Greek artists could be admired. Here, it houses Greek Art collecctions. * Portico of the Consentes Dii ~ The Consentes Dii are the Roman version of the Athenian Twelve Gods, the twelve supreme gods. Their gilt statues stood in the Forum, later apparently in the Porticus Deorum Consentium. Jupiter and Juno, Neptune and Minerva, Mars and Venus, Apollo and Diana, Volcanus and Vesta, Mercury and Ceres. * Templum Divi Caesaris ~ The Temple of Divus Julius, also called temple of the Divine Caesar, was built by Octavian in 29 BC across the southeastern far end of the Basilica Aemilia. He built the temple to honour the deified Gaius Julius Caesar. It was with the Temple of Divus Julius that Octavian, later called Augustus, started the transition from private worship to public worship. * Aedes Romulus ~ Valerius Romulus was probably born in 292 AD. He was consul in 308 and 309 AD. After his death his status was raised to Divus, which means God. It is a round, little temple, which was built by emperor Maxentius for his young son Romulus after his death in 309 AD. * Templum Saturnis ~ Office of the Quaestors and Proquaestors of Nova Roma. The Regia * Fasti_MMDCCLX ~ The Official Calendar of Nova Roma * Decretum Pontificum de Calendario Perpetuo ~ The perpetual calendar for the entire year as decreed by the Pontifices * Cultus Deorum Romanorum ~ This is the Nova Roma Religio Portal * Collegium Pontificum ~ The forum in which the full Collegium Pontifiucm meets for the discussion and official votes regarding the Religio Romana of Nova Roma. * Lararium ~ A short film on the Roman Household Lararium. * Religio Adfines ~ This sodalitas of Nova Roma is intended to serve both as a place of supportive convergence and to act as a haven for practitioners and non-practitioners alike. All practitioners, ordained or otherwise, should feel free to publically share their rituals here to honour the gods and provide an informational service to all citizens who(m) may be interested. This group stands as proof of work within the religio publica, and the sharing of our private and domestic rituals with a larger family. * Religio Book Group ~ A Religio Romana book study group for Citizens of Nova Roma. This group will focus on books about the Religio Romana, by reading and then discussing a chosen book one chapter at a time. Review topics will be structured but the discussion will be casual. The goal is for participants to enjoy learning from the books and from one another. * Religio Domestica Project ~ Our goal is the development of a detailed and practical guide to practicing the Religio Romana at home. * Religio Publishing Project ~ Communicae for people dedicated to publishing a detailed guide to ALL of the aspects of the Religio in Nova Roma. * Religio Resources ~ A directory of religious resources from ancient Rome. * Religio Romana ~ The Official list of the Religio Romana * Societas Iulianus ~ This is Home of the Iulian Society. * Templum Religio Romana ~ Dedicated to the study and preservation of the ancient Roman culture and religion. Forum of Vespasian * Forum of Vespasian ~ The Forum of Vespasian formed a square. There, an altar to the Peace had been erected, therefore this forum was also often called the Forum of the Peace. Here, it is the Nova Roma Jewish List. * Bibliotheca Pacis Graeciae ~ The Greek Library of Vespasian. * Bibliotheca Pacis Latinitas ~ The Latin Library of Vespasian. * Templum Pacis ~ The Temple of Peace. The temple housed the treasures taken in Jerusalem after the Emperor’s victory upon the Hebrews in 71. Here, it is the Jewish/Roman blog on the political and cultural context of Palestine in the time of Jesus by Nova Roma Civis and Author, T. Pontius Silanus. Forum of Nerva * Forum of Nerva ~ Current site of the Academia Thules, Nova Roma's Online University. * Aedes Minerva ~ Welcome to Aedes Parva Minervae, the Little Temple of Minerva, an unofficial sodality of Nova Roma. All are welcome here who love Our Most Wise Lady and come in a spirit of honest friendship and peaceful reverence for all Wisdom. The Little Temple seeks to bring the Goddess of Wisdom into all aspects of our lives and the lives of all. We honor Her by our prayers, rituals, research, and creativity. Guided by Her, we come here to explore Her every facet that can be elucidated by human mind and skill. Forum of Augustus * Forum of Augustus ~ Home of the Conventus Gubernatorum, the Curia for Nova Roma governors, for discussion and collaboration regarding provincial administration and endeavors. * Aedes Mars Ultor ~ This is an interactive 3D model of the Temple. The sculptures in the pediment are taken from a relief carving representing the exterior of the Temple of Mars Ultor in the forum of Augustus in Rome, and the image inside is a cult statue of Mars, perhaps from the same temple. Like most Roman temples, the altar for burnt offerings is located outside the front of the temple. * Northern Basilica ~ Home of Project Provinciae, a Nova Roma forum established for the task of compiling and organizing a more comprehensive list of the Nova Roman world. * Southern Basilica ~ Office of Provinciae Governance (the Propraetors' Forum) Forum of Cæsar * Forum of Cæsar ~ This is the home of the Sodalitas Egressus, the Nova Roma outreach program. * Golden Statue of Cleopatra ~ This site holds more than 580 resources about Cleopatra, the famous queen of Egypt—sorted, annotated and discussed. It includes biographies, of course, and ancient sources, and other historical material. But it also includes hundreds of links on Cleopatra in movies, literature in art. * Aedes Venus Genitrix Forum of Trajan * Forum of Trajan ~ A group for the use of the members of Decuria II of the Sodalitas Latinitas of the Republic of Nova Roma and their advisors and instructors. * Basilica Ulpia ~ This is the Humanities Center of Nova Roma, housing the Sodalitas Musarum, Philosophies Group, Sodalitas Virtutas, Students Group, Sodalitas Geographiae, etc. * Greek Library of Trajan ~ Home of the Sodalitas Graeciae. This is the official forum of the Nova Roma Greek Society. Citizens and non citizens alike are welcomed to join. The Sodalitas Graeciae is dedicated to the revival, in Nova Roma, of the Greek tradition that existed in ancient Rome; discussion of all facets of ancient Greece, from philosophy and religion to history and language, is encouraged. * Latin Library of Trajan ~ Home of the Sodalitas Latinitas. This is a mailing list to provide citizens of Nova Roma with an interest in the Latin Language, Latin Literature, and Classical Philology, a place to discuss these matters along with the promotion of Latinity in Nova Roma. Messages in Latin and other languages are welcome. * Templum Divi Traiani ~ The largest and most impressive of the Imperial Fora was also the last one in Rome, the Forum of Trajan. This forum was dedicated in A.D. 112. It had originally been started by Domitian, but work ceased with his assassination in A.D. 96. When Trajan saw victory in Dacia in A.D. 107, he used the spoils to complete the forum. After Trajan's death, Hadrian had the Temple of Divine Trajan built there. * Market of Trajan ~ The online market of Nova Roma and the Ordo Equester, the Macellum COMMUNITY PAGES PORTAL Aventine | Caelian | Campus Martius | Capitoline | Esquiline Forum | Palatine | Quirinal | Trans Tiberim | Viminal www.novaroma.org Editing Helpdesk For general information on editing and/or getting help with your page(s), join the official Mons Aventinus Wiki Editors list: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/MAWiki/ --------- For more advanced users, who wish to use the help desk and watercooler fuctions of this site, see below: Please click below to go to the help desk or the watercooler. :Notes: You may have to action=purge}} purge this page to see changes; for more explanation and how to set up new forums, see . namespace=Forum category=Help desk title=Forum:Help desk shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true namespace=Forum category=Watercooler title=Forum:Watercooler shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Forum Last Edit Last Author * Forums Category:Forum Romanum